


Welcome

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Welcome, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mycroft's birthday and Greg surprises him at the office with a birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

A quiet knock had Mycroft rolling his eyes as he looked up from the report he was reading. Glancing quickly at the clock on the wall, he realized it was nearly time to head home for the day. The knock came again, a little more insistent this time, and Mycroft wondered who it could be. Anthea normally just walked in and everyone else knew to go through Anthea to reach him when he closeted himself in his office with paperwork.

“Come in,” Mycroft called, setting his pen on top of the report and sitting back in his chair. He rubbed his closed eyes as the door opened. “What is it?”

“Thought I’d come visit,” Greg Lestrade’s teasing voice came from the doorway. “But if now’s not a good time...”

“No, come in, come in Greg,” Mycroft smiled as he dropped his hand and opened his eyes. Greg was wearing a long trenchcoat, something Mycroft had seen in his closet before but never wearing. “You know you’re always welcome in my office. What brings you here?”

“Your birthday does,” Greg replied, walking forward and sitting on the edge of Mycroft’s desk. The coat opened slightly at the buttons on Greg’s stomach and Mycroft thought he caught a glimpse of bare skin. Catching where his eyes went, Greg quickly smoothed a hand over his stomach closed the slight gap. Honestly, it happened so quickly that Mycroft wasn’t even sure he’d seen what he thought he had. Greg couldn’t be half naked under that coat, could he? “I’m a little hurt that you never told me it was today and I had to find out myself.”

“It’s because I haven’t celebrated my birthday in a long time. It’s not all that important a day for me,” Mycroft replied, shaking his head. “So I didn’t think to tell you.”

“Well that’s a little sad as you could have unwrapped your present at home,” Greg shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “As it is, you’ll have to unwrap it here.”

Mycroft opened his mouth to ask what present, as Greg wasn’t carrying any wrapped boxes, when Greg stood up and started unbuttoning the trenchcoat. The first two buttons went slowly, Greg’s fingers caressing the material as the dark metal buttons slid through the holes. And Mycroft found that he was right in thinking Greg wasn’t wearing a shirt. As the coat slipped open, he could see the bare skin of Greg’s chest. A laugh rumbled in Greg’s throat as he watched Mycroft lick his lips and lean forward in his chair. When Mycroft reached out towards him, Greg stepped back and waggled a finger playfully at Mycroft.

“I’m not done yet,” Greg said. “I’ve got to get your present.”

Greg undid a few more buttons, letting the coat slide off his shoulders. Underneath, he wasn’t quite completely naked. Black suspenders held up trousers that gaped at the groin. His erection was framed by the opening, fully hard and erect. Since it was chilly outside, Greg hadn’t wanted to go without pants and shoes. Besides, just wearing the trenchcoat would looked odd. And Mycroft had a thing for suspenders. A blue ribbon wrapped around his torso and finished in a bow on his lower stomach. The ends of the ribbon hung from the bow and down over his groin teasing at either side of his erection. Walking dressed like this, thinking of his plans for Mycroft’s birthday, and feeling the ribbon tease at him had had Greg hard in minutes.

The coat fell to the floor and Greg stepped out of it. He faced Mycroft with hands on his hips, letting the other man rake his eyes up and down his body. The ribbon moved with every breath Greg took, the ends tickling even more now that the trenchcoat wasn’t in the way. Greg smirked again as Mycroft swallowed hard, eyes lighting with arousal. Stepping around Mycroft’s desk, Greg straddled Mycroft’s legs and wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s neck. He brought his head down to Mycroft’s ear, letting his breath feather over the skin. When Mycroft shuddered, Greg couldn’t help a warm glow that shot through his belly.

“So, how about unwrapping me?” Greg whispered, punctuating his question with a slow thrust of his hips. “You can do whatever you like with your present.”

“I like the sound of that,” Mycroft whispered back, kissing Greg’s neck. “And I have a few ideas.”

Sliding one hand up the back of Greg’s neck and into his hair, Mycroft pulled until Greg’s head tipped back. His other arm wrapped around Greg’s waist, holding him in place as his shoulders tipped back. Mycroft layered kisses down Greg’s neck to his collarbone, pulling a little harder on his hair. Greg groaned as his back bowed, trusting Mycroft not to hurt him or drop him. More kisses traced along the edge of Greg’s collarbone until Mycroft dipped down to suck one of Greg’s nipples into his mouth. His tongue flicked and laved over it while his teeth scraped over the skin around it until Greg was moaning and squirming in his hold. Then, Mycroft switched to the other side and gave that nipple similar attention, looking up through his eyelashes at Greg’s face.

Greg had closed his eyes as soon as Mycroft had reached his nipple, lips slack as moans fell from them. He was breathing harder now, each heaving breath pushing his chest harder against Mycroft’s mouth. He wanted to return the kisses to Mycroft, wanted to nibble and suck and lick, but Mycroft was insistently holding him in place so the only thing Greg could do was suck his lower lip into his mouth. When Mycroft rumbled appreciatively in his throat, the vibrations causing Greg to suck in a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Mycroft staring up at him. Greg smiled and let his lips slide out from between his teeth slowly. Then, he lazily licked over it, sliding across the entire length of his lip. Licking across his lip again, Greg paired the movement with another thrust of his hips. His erection rubbed against Mycroft’s shirt and Greg couldn’t help throwing his head back and letting out a soft moan at the sensation.

Suddenly, the grip on his hair was gone and Greg leaned forward intent on kissing Mycroft. He didn’t get the chance, though, because Mycroft gripped his thighs and pushed Greg up onto his desk. The suspenders were unhooked with efficient alacrity and tossed to the floor. Greg’s trousers were shoved down his hips and his thighs, Mycroft only stopping when they were pooling around his ankles. Then, Mycroft rolled him over until he was laying on the desk on his stomach with his legs hanging over Mycroft’s legs. Greg turned his head to look over his shoulder, wondering what Mycroft was planning on doing. The sight of the other man still sitting in his chair and staring at his ass with undisguised lust made Greg swallow hard.

“You know, I’ve thought about doing this in my office a few times,” Mycroft said conversationally as he started running his fingertips over Greg’s ass. He started from below Greg’s spine and over until he’d reached the juncture of Greg’s thigh. Then, the fingers slid back up, inching closer and closer to the cleft each time. “Thought about having you here, on my desk.”

“We’ve been together how long and you just tell me now?” Greg demanded, glaring over his shoulder at Mycroft. “You should have told me before now. It would have been fun.”

“Be that as it may, I have you here now,” Mycroft replied, fingers slipping in the cleft of Greg’s ass and teasing at the ring of muscle. “And I think I’m going to start unwrapping my present with my tongue.”

Leaning forward in his chair, Mycroft kissed at the juncture of Greg’s thigh. He trailed those kisses up the curve of Greg’s ass, still teasing with his fingers. When Greg squirmed again, Mycroft planted a hand on the small of Greg’s back to hold him in place. Opening his mouth wide, Mycroft sucked hard at the side of Greg’s ass. He continued until he raised a round red bruise then kissed it lightly. By this point, Greg was whimpering and pleas mixed with Mycroft’s name were falling from his lips. Mycroft watched his fingers buried between Greg’s cheeks moving for a few moments, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, before taking pity on the other man. After leaving a final kiss over the bruise, Mycroft held Greg’s cheeks apart and dipped his head to lick down from Greg’s spine to the rim of his entrance. Greg froze for a moment at the sensation then spread his legs further open to give Mycroft better access.

After that, Mycroft didn’t hold back. He licked and sucked all around the rim, humming occasionally. Every time he did, Greg would let out a long, drawn-out moan as the vibrations hit his skin. Swirling his tongue closer and closer to the hole, Mycroft made sure he paid attention to every inch of Greg’s rim. Finally, he dipped his tongue into the hole and stayed for a moment. Greg pushed his hips back against Mycroft’s face, silently begging for more. Mycroft obliged him, dipping his tongue in and out of Greg’s hole until the muscle relaxed. Through a haze of moans and half-formed words, Mycroft started thrusting his tongue into Greg’s hole, opening him up even further. 

“Fuck, Mycroft, that’s it,” Greg groaned, finally getting the first full sentence out since Mycroft had started. “Deeper, come on. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Of course, Mycroft was willing to oblige his birthday present. He pressed his face deeper into Greg’s ass, spreading his cheeks as far apart as he could. His tongue pushed in deeper into his hole as he sucked at Greg’s rim. Mycroft drove Greg relentlessly with his tongue, thrusting in as deep as he could before withdrawing. Greg was reduced to whimpering again and wordless moans, his whole body shaking under the onslaught. After a few moments of this, Mycroft moved up to the upper rim of Greg’s hole and started sucking and nibbling at it. He didn’t want this over too quickly and Greg was starting to breathe in fits and starts like he usually did when he was about to come. He slowed now, quick and desperate turning to tender and loving.

“So perfect and all mine,” Mycroft murmured as he left a few tender kisses on the insides of Greg’s cheeks. He rested his forehead on the curve of Greg’s ass for a few moments as he caught his breath, smiling as he listened to Greg’s breath slow. “You’re right. We should have done this a while ago.”

“If I’d known how you’d react, I would have barged in here on my own long before this,” Greg replied, reaching back and running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. While he was aching for Mycroft to continue, to keep licking and sucking until he couldn’t hold back the orgasm, this time was for Mycroft. “So, what’s next for your birthday present?”

“I think I’m going to fuck him until he can’t walk,” Mycroft replied, standing up and leaning over Greg’s body to press a kiss to the back of his neck. “Can’t think of a better use for my desk, to be quite honest.”

“You’ve gotten a good start on unwrapping me,” Greg said then plucked at the ribbon still wrapped around his waist. “But I think you forgot the bow.”

“I’m leaving that there,” Mycroft replied as he stood up and undid his pants. While he’d been rimming Greg, his erection had made itself known and quite desperate. “I like how it looks on you.”

Laughing, Greg gripped the front edge of the desk as Mycroft’s fingers explored his loosened hole. While he knew the other man was just making sure he was stretched enough, he was tired of the teasing and foreplay. After a few mercifully short moments, he felt Mycroft’s fingers withdraw followed by the nudging of the head of Mycroft’s erection against him. Greg relaxed and moaned as Mycroft slid inside him in one slow motion. There was a pause as both men waited, enjoying the feel of their bodies connected together. Mycroft pressed kisses to Greg’s back, feeling a surge of love and joy flowing through his body.

Greg waited for as long as he could, body starting to thrum with the desire coursing through him. Finally, just the feeling of Mycroft filling him wasn’t enough. He pushed back with his hips, moaning a little as Mycroft moved just a little bit deeper inside him. That was enough for Mycroft to start moving. As both of their breaths picked up, Mycroft pulled almost all the way out of Greg then pushed back inside in a steady, torturous pace. When Greg tried to pump his hips faster, harder, Mycroft merely gripped his hips and held him in place. Having Greg laid out before him like this, draped half on and half off his desk, was incredibly arousing and Mycroft was thankful he’d decided on this position. It let him see all of Greg, see his own erection sliding in and out of the other man’s body. It was sinful to watch and Mycroft was fascinated.

“Faster, Mycroft, please,” Greg begged, still trying to move his hips faster. “Need you, need to feel you.”

“I just wanted to hear you beg for it,” Mycroft told him. “If you want more, just beg and I’ll oblige you.”

“Yes, please, faster and harder,” Greg said breathlessly. “Want you to fuck me.”

Mycroft snapped his hips forward hard, driving nearly the whole length of himself into Greg. The other man let out a scream that turned into more pleas. Listening to Greg begging him, Mycroft bared his teeth in a feral grin. Taking a more sure grip on Greg’s hips, Mycroft started driving into him harder and harder, panting hard. Their breaths and moans and the sound of flesh slapping flesh were the only things that filled the room now, Greg unable to make any coherent words. Moving so fast, Mycroft wasn’t able to watch his erection filling Greg anymore. Instead, he draped himself over Greg’s back and sucked round bruises into the skin between his shoulder blades.

They thrust against each other for timeless minutes, heat coiling between them as sweat slicked Greg’s skin. The front of Mycroft’s suit quickly grew damp with his sweat and Greg’s and the friction was getting a touch painful but Mycroft couldn’t bring himself to stop. The sensation added to everything, the fabric rubbing between the two of them. As he felt his orgasm nearing, muscles in his belly tightening and breath coming in stuttering gasps, Mycroft reached down and took Greg’s erection in one hand. Greg let out a whispered yes that sounded so debauched that Mycroft almost orgasmed from the sound of it. He roughly stroked and pulled at Greg’s erection, matching the motion of his hand with his hips and squeezing hard at the head at every upstroke. It wasn’t long before Greg was screaming underneath him and his erection throbbing and pulsing in Mycroft’s hand as Greg orgasmed.

Mycroft didn’t let Greg come down from his orgasm but kept snapping his hips forward and back in short, sharp motions while stroking him. Greg kept screaming, Mycroft’s name and yesses and mores spaced in between wordless yelps. Mycroft grunted as he worked his hips, chasing his own orgasm even as Greg kept spilling onto his desk. Finally, Mycroft felt heat burst in his belly and his hips snapped forward one last time to bury himself deep in Greg. His orgasm filled Greg, heat pulsing between them as Mycroft screamed from between clenched teeth. 

When he could move and think again, Mycroft pulled his hips back and withdrew his softening penis. He gave a final stroke to Greg’s before pressing another kiss between Greg’s shoulder blades. The other man’s back was littered with round, red bruises and Mycroft felt a possessive pride in seeing it. He sat down to catch his breath, running a hand over Greg’s back while the other man did the same. Silence reigned in Mycroft’s office, a comfortable silence that needed nothing to fill it. Finally, Greg twisted around on the desk and sat up facing Mycroft.

“That was brilliant,” he murmured, taking Mycroft’s face between his hands and kissing him tenderly. “I hope you enjoyed your birthday present. Your present certainly enjoyed himself.”

“I did, Greg, I’m glad you did this,” Mycroft replied, smiling against Greg’s lips. He stroked over Greg’s side, fingers caressing the skin lovingly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, love,” Greg replied, kissing Mycroft again before pulling back and slipping off the desk. He winced a little bit but smiled when Mycroft gave him a slightly worried look. “No problem, just a little sore.”

He pulled up his trousers and fastened them, forgetting about the suspenders that still lay on the floor. He wouldn’t need them on the way back home. The ribbon was still wrapped around his waist but the bow was looking bedraggled and squashed. Turning back to Mycroft, Greg tucked him away and fastened his pants up. When he was finished, Mycroft stood and folded him into a hug. They stood like that for several moments, their arms wrapped around each other as their hearts finally settled back into a normal pace. Love and happiness radiated from both sated men, communicated through gentle fingers on Greg’s neck and in the small of Mycroft’s back.

“We should head home,” Greg whispered as he nuzzled into the crook of Mycroft’s neck. “I got your favorite take out and a cake.”

“All right,” Mycroft replied. “I’m sick of paperwork anyway. Besides, I still haven’t completely unwrapped my birthday present.”

“I can’t wait to see what else you have in store,” Greg said, shifting his hips so that they brushed against Mycroft’s. They both knew from experience that it wouldn’t take all that long for either to be ready for round two. “I love you, you know.”

“And I love you,” Mycroft said, taking Greg’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
